Do I Look Good?
by ZombifiedMira
Summary: Natsu hates shopping.


**AN / Written for Bika~**

* * *

Why was he here again?

"So, what do you think about this one?"

"Mhm."

"And this one?"

"Looks good."

A pause. "Oh? What about the red one? That looks great!"

"It's nice."

Brief silence ensued before a sudden slap occurred, followed on by yelling. "You're not even looking!"

"Ow!" Snapping his head around, the young dragon slayer frowned as he rubbed the back of his head – now very sore, and stared at the girl with hurt in his eyes. "That hurt, Lisanna!"

Folding her arms, the fair haired mage in question pouted, a variety of shirts on coat hangers held bunched in her hands. "Mira-nee specifically said to buy you one nice outfit for the upcoming dance at the guild."

"Why are we even hosting a dance, it's stupid."

"No excuses!"

Mirroring the action of crossing his arms, Natsu continued to stare glumly from his position on the bench as Lisanna returned to browsing the clothing racks. Around them, happy shoppers milled around the large store placed in the middle of Magnolia, a striking contrast to the frowning duo amidst it all.

With an eventual sigh, Lisanna glanced at the three shirts in her hands, blue eyes studying them intently. "We already have some pants, we might as well just buy this dark one since you don't care and go get something to eat."

Like a switch suddenly flipped, Natsu grinned, leaping forward at the girl to wrap his arms around her. "Yay! You're awesome Lisanna!"

Gaining a few glances from nearby strangers, Lisanna's face was quick to darken several shades of red. "E-Eh?" Eyes widening as she hastily pulled away, she tried to hide the red in her face to no avail. It was no secret to some that the youngest of the Strauss siblings had a tiny crush on the dragon slayer. Infact, she received constant teasing from her siblings on the topic as well as from other members at the guild such as Cana and Evergreen daily.

Eager to put some distance between the two of them whilst she collected herself, she turned around and began to walk away. "I-I'll go pay for these!" She called over her shoulder, proceeding to then mutter under her breathe and will her red cheeks away. Dammit, it was a blessing Natsu was so dense, any other ordinary teenage boy would have seen her obvious feelings years ago!

Meanwhile, Natsu could only watch after her retreating back with a perplexed expression. "Huh? Okay." Resting his hands behind his head, his lips turned down as he frowned. "Weird…" And here he thought Lucy was the weirdo.

* * *

"Lisanaaaaa…"

"Mhm?"

"You said we would get food."

Continuing to look through the rack of items, the Take Over mage ignored his whining. "I know, just one sec-" She cut off, eyes lighting up as she grasped a piece. "Ah, I just want to try this on! I'll be back in a minute and then we can go, okay?"

"Tch." Frowning, Natsu followed her to the changing rooms, feet dragging across the floor and shoulders hunched. Why did girls shop so much? It was boring! He'd much rather go on a mission and kick some evil guys lights out opposed to deciding what top went with what pants – what the hell? Just throw whatever on, it doesn't matter what you look like!

"I won't be long!" Lisanna said, flashing him a sweet smile as she disappeared into a changing cubicle. With a resigned sigh, Natsu plonked himself on one of the many seats lined up outside, eyebrows furrowed together. All along the chairs, men of different ages sat with the exact same exasperated expression on their face as their respective others tried clothing on. An older man besides Natsu glanced over with a sympathetic expression, rolling his eyes. "Women, eh?"

"They're weirdos." Natsu muttered, glaring at the floor.

A laugh, quickly followed by the shake of the head. "Got that right, son." A pause before he grinned. "Ah well, pretty looking girlfriend you got there. Don't go letting her out of ya sight, plenty of men who'd love to snap a bonny thing like that up."

Natsu glanced at the elder men, blinking. "Eh, Lisanna isn't-" He cut off however as Lisanna suddenly poked her head out from behind the curtain of the cubicle, a slight shade of pink tinting her cheeks as she did so. "U-Um…" Eyes flickering from Natsu to elsewhere, she fidgeted nervously.

"Hm?" Natsu stared at her expectedly, not understanding why she appeared so flustered all of a sudden. "What is it?"

"I-I like this set but I'm not sure…" Trailing off, hands appeared from behind the curtain as she poked both index fingers together in front of her, glancing aside whilst chewing her lower lip. "Could you tell me your opinion?"

"Eh? Sure." Straightening up, Natsu grinned without hesitation. The sooner she finished, the sooner they got food right? "Go ahead and show me."

…

Silence.

Smile dimming when nothing happened after a few seconds, he watched as Lisanna remained with only her head and hands showing, face red. What gives?

"Hey, what you waiting for? Show me already!" He wanted to eat, dammit!

"Ah, I will, it's just…" She smiled shyly, chuckling nervously. "It's a bit embarrassing."

"Eh? How?"

"Um, well…" She shuffled backwards a bit, pausing for a moment before she suddenly disappeared, head ducking behind the curtains once more. "Ah, you know what, it doesn't matter anymore!"

Standing up, Natsu frowned. He wasn't gonna let her just vanish like that. "Hey!"

"Go away!"

"What-" Dark eyes widening at the retort, Natsu's expression morphed back into an irritated scowl, pacing forward and taking the curtain in his clutches. "Why are you hiding-"

As soon as he forced the curtain aside, blue eyes met his in alarm as she yelled, "Wah, don't let people see!" Natsu barely opened his mouth to speak in response to this before she tugged him fiercely forward, throwing the curtain back into place in a hurry.

This left the duo in question rather close together within the small space of course, bodies barely apart from one another. Natsu was about to ask why she was acting so weird when he finally recognised what she was wearing, words dying swiftly on his lips and eyes widening.

Fidgeting on the spot with cheeks glowing, the young woman glanced aside. "Does it look good?"

Stood before him, Lisanna adorned a teal bikini upon her slim body, both pieces with darker frills decorating the edges. Held on with thin straps, it flashed off her creamy skin and curves as well as revealed a rather lot of, ahem, cleavage, that Natsu hadn't really noted before.

He swallowed. Was it suddenly hotter in here, or was it just him?

"I-It looks good." He found himself mumbling, cheeks feeling warm all of a sudden and mouth suddenly dry. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he cleared his throat, looking elsewhere as he scratched his nose awkwardly. "V-Very good."

She stared at him a moment longer before breaking into a gentle smile. "Really?" Lisanna stepped forward with a hopeful look on her expression, causing Natsu to step back to try and keep the small distance between them – of course, his back simply hit the wall behind so it didn't do much good. "It's been a long time since I wore a swimsuit." Glancing down at herself, she fingered the straps on her shoulder, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. "I wasn't sure…"

"N-No." Natsu stammered, finding his heart was beating a bit too fast than normally. "You look cute!" Crap, why did he suddenly say that?

"Ah, I do?"

"Yeah, very beautiful."

There his mouth went off again blurting things without his consent.

Both teens trailed off in silence, cheeks red as they stared shyly into one anothers eyes. Natsu found his face becoming redder by the moment and goddamit, why was he so effected by her being near to him all of a sudden?

Swallowing again since he found his throat incredibly dry, Natsu clenched and unclenched his fists by his side. "Well…"

Lisanna smiled hesitantly. "Well." She repeated, both falling into further silence.

This continued for a few moments more before something seemed to flicker in Lisanna's blue eyes though it quickly vanished. Licking her lips anxiously, she took in a deep breath and Natsu could only wonder what she was thinking. And then, was it his imagination, or was she drawing nearer? Maybe he was being paranoid- nope, that was definitely her hand brushing along his arm. And yes, he was now putting a hand attentively on her bare shoulder as their bodes moved closer still.

And closer.

Heads were drawing nearer.

He didn't really get what was happening but it felt right…

Eyes fluttering shut.

He wanted to close the distance.

Lips meeting half way-

**"You two having fun in there?"**

"Eep!"

At the sound of the sudden raucous voice from outside, both of them jumped, Lisanna trying to hastily pull away only to end up with their legs tangling together. Both teenagers went tumbling backwards past the curtains, yelping as they landed on the floor in a heap. Onlookers glanced over with expressions that turned sly at the sight of Natsu straddling the bikini clad girl on the floor.

"Oh my, interrupting was I?" The man laughed, staring down at them both with his presumably girlfriend grasping his hand and giggling at the sight.

Both blushing and sputtering that it _'wasn't like that!'_, by the end of the day everybody in the guild couldn't help but wonder why the duo continued to blush when their eyes so much as met.


End file.
